


Mutt

by AcidicMusings



Series: Charden [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, slight D/S dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Dennis stared at the collars in front of him. He was half tempted to grab the chain link one and strangle that disgusting janitor with it. After all it was Charlie's fault that he was here, wasting his Saturday afternoon picking out collars to indulge him on his new fantasy.or in which Charlie wants to try puppy play and Dennis indulges him





	

_This is completely fucking stupid._

Dennis stared at the collars in front of him. He was half tempted to grab the chain link one and strangle that disgusting janitor with it. After all it was Charlie's fault that he was here, wasting his Saturday afternoon picking out collars to indulge him on his new fantasy.

”Hello sir, would you like some help?"

Dennis turned to see a young lady with a name tag that read: Emily. _Nice tits, would bang_ , he thought to himself glancing her over. "Yes, I could use some assistance picking out a collar for my new dog. He's a mutt, found him out by my trash can. I couldn't stand the thought of him out fending for himself."

"How kind of you, your dog is lucky to have found you," Emily gushed staring up fondly at Dennis. "What size is he?"

He paused thinking for a moment, he pictured Charlie as a mutt in his mind."Big, kind of like one of those retriever dogs."

"Well I'd suggest this one for him," she said holding up a thick, copper colored collar. "It's very sturdy and comfortable." Dennis took it him his hands. Heavy but not too bad. It'd work.

"Awesome thank you so much," he said. Emily smiled before walking off to help some other customer. Dennis watched her ass before turning on his heel. He looked over the neighboring rack of toys with amusement. He grabbed a flattened raccoon with squeakers in its head and tail. "He'll like this," He said to himself turning the toy over in his hands. Dennis proceeded to the cashier to pay for the stuff and called Charlie. He slotted the phone between his shoulder and ear as he handed the cashier his card.

"Hey man what's up?" The familiar voice came through the speaker. In the background he could hear Mac and Dee yelling about god knows what.

"My place in ten. No Mac, Charlie," Dennis ordered taking the bag from the cashier. Charlie made a small whining sound but Dennis cut him off. "Be a good boy, I have something you'll like."

\---

Dennis waited patiently for the other. At the sound of a knock he jolted up. He opened the door and Charlie pushed himself into the apartment. "Jesus, Dennis do you know how hard it was to stop Mac from following me?" He ranted, slightly scowling at him.

"I don't care. Charlie, go shower, you smell like piss _and then_ we'll do something fun," Dennis said to the shorter man. "None of that shortcut bullshit either. Clean everything." Charlie sighed and nodded before going off to find the bathroom.

Dennis set to work. He put the collar and toy onto the coffee table, fished out the small bag of chips he bought (he had figured he could give his new 'dog' some treats), and put the lock chain on the door for an extra measure. Dennis would be horrified to be caught in such an act especially with Charlie nonetheless.

He heard the shower switch off. "Okay Charlie, dry off and come out naked," he ordered again. After a minute or so Charlie came out looking fresh and clean. Dennis held up the collar and motioned for the other to approach.

"Oh shit man you actually went out and bought the stuff," Charlie said excitedly. Dennis was sure that if Charlie was actually a dog his tail would be wagging. He looked up at Dennis through his lashes and exposed his neck willingly for him. A wave of pleasure went through Dennis to know that the other was _submitting to him_. He undid the clasp and secured the collar around Charlie's neck. "How does it feel?" He asked giving it a tug.

"Fantastic," Charlie replied touching it for himself. Dennis clapped his hands together, _okay let’s get this show started._

"Charlie down," he told Charlie. He fell to his hands and knees ungracefully; Dennis leaned down to run a hand through the other’s damp, clean hair. He took a seat on the couch and opened up the chip bag, "C'mere boy, you did a good job cleaning up." Dennis held out the chip to Charlie. He took the chip in his mouth and wrapped his lips around Dennis' fingers cleaning them of the left over salt. Dennis pulled his hand back and wiped his hand clean onto his pants before cupping Charlie's cheek and scratching lightly at his beard. "Such a good boy," he praised. Charlie whimpered rubbing his thighs together making Dennis smirk. "You like that don't you? Being praised," he teased enjoying Charlie's flushed cheeks.

Dennis contemplated how to proceed with things. He picked up the toy raccoon and squeezed the squeaker. Charlie made a small yip and grinned up at it. He snatched the tail in his mouth and chomped on the squeaker. Dennis gave an experimental tug, Charlie tugged back. Soon they were engaged in a game of tug of war until Dennis grew bored and let go letting Charlie take the toy. The other squeaked the toy enthusiastically in triumph. Charlie let the toy drop from his mouth and sat back, his tongue lolling out. "Lie down and roll over," he commanded. Charlie tilted his head and did as told.

Dennis admired Charlie's half hard prick and gently pressed his fingers into his soft belly. "You've been a good, good dog," he cooed watching the other squirm. Charlie opened his mouth and Dennis cut him off, with a sharp, "dogs can't talk." As his cock stiffened a couple drops of precum dripped down onto his belly, Dennis hummed and smeared it across his hip. "God you're just dripping, aren't you?" Charlie whimpered in response and raised his hips. Dennis shifted in his seat realizing how hard he was.

"Up." Dennis patted his lap. It took Charlie exactly two seconds to get up and straddle him. He ran a hand through Charlie's hair and tilted his head back to kiss his collar. The smaller men made a small whine and rocked his hips on Dennis' leg. Dennis watched mesmerized on Charlie's hips erratically move against his leg. "Fuck," he said under his breath and held Charlie's hip roughly to stop him. "You can speak now," Dennis said wanting to hear the other’s desperate voice.

"D-Dennis please I need you," Charlie spoke in a wrecked voice. Dennis moved to undo his pants to free his erection. He pressed his fingers past Charlie's lips.

"C'mon be a good boy and wet them," Dennis said voice dripping with lust. Charlie moaned around his fingers and messily wet them. Spit dripped past his lips and down his chin. _Gross_ , Dennis thought to himself before pulling his fingers out. Charlie parted his knees readily as Dennis pressed a finger in past the ring of muscle. The other made a needy sound and pressed back against it. "So impatient," he scolded pressing in another finger. Every noise and twitch Charlie made went straight to Dennis' cock. 

He pulled his fingers out enjoying the obscene sound they made. Charlie laughed commenting, "I still don't understand why you lasered off your pubes."

"Because chicks like it, not that you'd know," he snapped pressing himself into Charlie. Charlie shuddered and pressed his forehead into the junction of Dennis’ neck and shoulder. Dennis groaned enjoying the way Charlie clenched around him as he started moving.

Charlie rocked against Dennis' thrusts, his movements grew more frantic as he came closer to release. His hips stuttered as shot his load against his stomach and Dennis' shirt. Dennis cursed and came inside of Charlie; he moaned softly feeling the other nibble on his neck.

"Sorry I got jizz on your clothes," Charlie mumbled tiredly and slumped against Dennis.

Dennis looked down at the mess and groaned, "goddammit Charlie that doesn't wash out." Charlie stifled a laugh in response and shifted to curl up more comfortably on Dennis' lap. Dennis absentmindedly traced along the place where the collar met Charlie's neck.

Charlie sat up suddenly, "hey Dennis?" He asked cautiously.

"What Charlie?" He asked leaning his head back against the couch analyzing Charlie.

"If you want to of course, could we do this again?"

Dennis paused and thought for a moment. He took in the other’s tussled hair, flushed face, more importantly the russet collar around Charlie's neck. _A sign of ownership_. Dennis made up his mind.

"I'd love too."

**Author's Note:**

> Never in a million years did I think I would write a puppy play fic but here it is. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even take prompts


End file.
